creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Equal Collabs
Uriah I was walking home with my friend on a summer day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sweet smell of cut grass was in the air. I was happy for that moment, until something clouded my vision. It was dark, and all I could see was blackness. "Uriah, are you okay?" my friend Karey asked. "Y-yeah, My eyes were blurry for a few seconds" I said, then started walking off towards my street. "I'll see you tomorrow" Karey waved a goodbye. "Bye Karey" I smiled, and waved back. The whole walk home I felt I was being followed. The more faster I walked it kept up with me. My instincts told me to run, so I did. The footsteps were getting lighter and lighter like the person was flying. I looked to the side of me, the person was gone. I must have ran for no reason then. I walked home, it was getting dark. By time I got to my blue two story house it was nightfall. "Home at last" I sighed, then put my house key into the deadbolt. The locked clicked, a sigh that the door is now unlocked. I turned the knob, I was greeted by my dog Dakotah. "Hey, Dakotah" I squealed, then petted the dog behind the ears. Dakotah was my baby, I loved him soo much! "Uriah are you home?" my mom called out to me from the kitchen. "Yes mother" I replied, then walked over to the kitchen. "Great, I need you to wash these potatoes" she smiled, then pointed to a sack of potatoes. "Okay" I shrugged, then walked over to the fresh potatoes. "How many do you need?" I asked, opening the new sack of potatoes. "Hmm... about ten" she said. I got out ten potatoes and put them in the sink. I rinsed the potatoes for two minutes then I was done. "So how was the movie?" she asked placing the potatoes on a plate. "It was good, only I wished that Amanda Byne's wasn't in it" I shrugged and walked up to my room. I looked into my mirror. I looked different, my hair had a different color to it. its probably the lighting. I hadn't woken up for dinner. I was laying in my bed with red liquid around me. "Must be my period" I sighed, then jumped out of bed to clean myself up. After I cleaned my bed I walked downstairs towards my parents room. "Mom, dad" I said, knocking lightly on the door. I slightly opened the door and found my parents already asleep. "Sorry" I whispered, then closed the door. I walked back up to my room and fell back asleep. I woke up to pain on my stomach. But then it went away. I lazily sat up in bed, and jumped off. I walked downstairs to my parents bedroom and knocked. "Mom, dad you awake yet?" I whispered, and knocked lightly. No answer. I opened the door quietly and walked in. I walked over to my moms side of the bed and saw a huge red stain were her stomach was. Same with my dad. I felt the same pain on my stomach. I looked down and saw blood drenching my pajamas. I quickly took off my shirt and looked all over my body for the cut. There was no cut. I was confused, I ran out of my parents bedroom towards the kitchen phone. I dialed 911. "Hello this is ***** what is your emergency?" a lady on the other end asked in a calm voice. "I-I found my parents dead in their room" I cried. "Okay sweety we'll be right over, just stay calm" she reassured. "O-okay" I stuttered. ten minutes later the police came. I was up hiding in my room, huddling in a corner. The cops were only here for a little while thinking I might have left. After the door closed I got up from my hiding place and walked out the hallway. I passed the kitchen then I came into the family room. I sat down on the couch and started watching T.V. I was watching the news, they somehow found out about my parents. "Breaking News, in south L.A a couple have been murdered in their own home and mystery call comes in from a unknown source" the reporter said. Unknown source? I called them on the kitchen phone. "Here's what the authorities got" the reporter reported. "I-I found my parents dead in their room". I sounded like a ghost. A bang came from the front door, then the knob turned. In came a drunk man with a beer bottle. "Hey, your supposed to be dead!" he screamed. "Dead?" I asked. "Yeah" he snorted. "I guess I didn't kill ya'" he said, then pulled out a pocket knife. I didn't know how to defend myself. So I just sat up and started running towards my bedroom. I was surprisingly fast. I dodged his thrown knife, and ran up the stairs. The dude caught my foot and dragged me down. "Woah what happened to your eyes?" he burped. 'My eyes?' I thought. "They are hazel and black. That can't happen!" he burped again. My eyes aren't hazel and black. "My eyes aren't-" "Woah get your teeth away from me" he backed off. I stuck one of my fingers into my mouth, there were two sets of fangs. I cut my finger on the bottom fang. I tasted my blood and it tasted good. I suddenly felt a shot of aggressiveness. "Go- Get away from me" the guy shouted pointing the knife at me. "Blood I need blood" I yell. The guy was wide eyed, he ran out the front door. I followed after him I was faster than him. I caught up to him and tackled him down. I was strong too. "I need you blood, since you killed my parents" I hissed. I sunk my fangs into his dirty skin and triggered poison into him. I wasn't able to suck his blood. I ran into my kitchen and got a kitchen knife. I ran back to the guy and sat on him. "Some people have to pay the price" I whispered, then wickedly smiled. This guy deserved it. I sunk the knife into his chest. Blood started pouring out, I smiled wider. This was my first kill. I walked back into the house all bloody. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, My eye pupils were red and black. Maybe this was my fate, I died then came alive. ''I walked down a empty street with my kitchen knife in my hand my black Vans , a black jacket, and a white tank-top. I learned that whenever I get mad my eyes change to red and black and my strength is way powerful than any human. I took the life of killing, to avenge my parents death. So far I killed over 300 people. I was needy for blood, and I got it. Isn't it some life I'm living? '' Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Equal Collabs page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:57, August 7, 2013 (UTC)